


In Twilight Hours

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	In Twilight Hours

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Lance opens one half-lidded eye as a familiar weight falls and settles next to him on the bed. 

Even though Keith told him not to wait up for him, he couldn’t bring himself to sleep knowing his boyfriend was out there kicking some butt and being awesome. No, Lance would always wait up for Keith and make sure he was alright and in one piece before he could sleep peacefully.

Through his grogginess he reaches a hand forward and finds Keith’s cheek, caressing the soft spot of his scar there. Keith leans into the touch, cocks his head a little so he can plant a soft kiss on Lance’s palm. He smiles at the simple, yet caring gesture. 

“Hi,” Lance slurs through a yawn.

"Hey,” Keith returns, turning to his side so he can face Lance. He traps Lance’s hand against his chest where his heart beats steadily. “Did I wake you?”

"No,” Lance replies leaning further into Keith’s warmth, snuggling as closer as he can to his boyfriend. 

"I told you not to wait up for me,” Keith remarks giving Lance a quick peck on his forehead. 

"And do I ever listen to you?” Lance asks light-heartedly and hears Keith chuckle lightly, his entire body vibrating alongside with it. 

“I’m home now, safe and sound,” Keith reassures. “Sleep now.”

“Mm-hmm,” Lance nestles comfortably next to him, head tucked under Keith’s chin and an arm slumped around his torso. 

His previous nervousness for Keith, the mission and what could happen to him dissipate from his mind as Keith cards his fingers distractedly through Lance’s hair, the heaviness of sleep wanting to engulf him like a mantle. 

But before Lance allows his mind to drift off to a state of oblivion, he shuffles slightly inside the warm circle of Keith’s arms, nuzzles his jaw with his cold nose and reaches his ear, feeling Keith shudder a little under him.

"Happy anniversary samurai,” he says, his voice nothing more than an intense whisper that makes Keith’s breath hitch in his throat. 

Lance can hear in the silence of their bedroom Keith’s heartbeat spike at the sudden realisation of his words and can mentally see his blush spread from the bridge of his nose to his cheeks and ears.

He chuckles at that, returning to his previous position as Keith’s arm pulls him closer and kisses the crown of his head.

“Happy one year anniversary sharpshooter,” he repeats in a low murmur that reverberates through his chest where Lance’s cheek rests. It does little to appease his own frantic beating heart.

"You’ll get your present tomorrow,” Lance comments through yet another yawn that alleviates the tension of his heated body, the corner of his eyes watering as sleep finally seems to consume him. “I’m too tired now to give it to you.”

“What is it?” there’s a hint of curiosity in Keith’s tone that has Lance’s smile widening in satisfaction.

"Patience yields focus babe,” Lance puns patting his cheek lightly. “Tomorrow.”

"Can you give me a hint at least?”

"Nope," he yawns again. 

Lance feels Keith exhale in frustration but chuckles at it, kissing Keith’s throat before relaxing into his arms once again, glad and content. 

He sighs as his boyfriend strokes his arm up and down, a rhythm that lulls him to slumber, Keith’s light breathing and the quiet ba-dum ba-dum of his pumping heart filling the dark with an endless manifestation of love.

Lance lets his eyes close.


End file.
